Evoke The Urge
by heldogtertjie
Summary: She should have stopped this sooner. God knows, she could have stopped it sooner. But either she's delusional in the hope that she can keep this from happening, or delusional that she even wants to stop it in the first place. On hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first try at a story, I had an idea floating around in my head so I figured I'd give it a try. I always found the Naruto/Tsunade pairing interesting, even though she is old enough to be his grandma… At least she doesn't look it, so it's okay. And I have to admit, it's harder to write lemons than I though O_o Respect to all the authors that manages to write really good lemons.

Also, English is not my first language, so there might be some grammar mistakes, though I tried my best to make sure there aren't any. So please be nice, and no flames! Anyway, enough talking.

She should have stopped this sooner. God knows, she could have stopped it sooner. But did she want to? This was wrong, so very wrong, and she resented herself for it, but how could she deny herself such pleasure. Pleasure that she hadn't experienced since Dan died. How long has it been? She couldn't even remember. Nor could she remember how this started. Or how many times they had done this. But either she's delusional in the hope that she can keep this from happening, or delusional that she even wants to stop it in the first place. She's always prided herself on her willpower, discipline, and determination, but whenever he does this to her, he turns her into an incoherent puddle of willing flesh.

"This is hopeless," Tsunade thought, throwing her pen aside and rubbing her wrist to relieve some of the stiffness. She just couldn't concentrate on the paperwork before her. No matter how many times she read the words on the page, it didn't seem to make sense to her, and her mind kept drifting back to Naruto. Naruto. The little kid who always called her "baa-chan" (oh how she loathed that name, but she knew it was his way of showing affection), only he wasn't little anymore. Before her eyes he grew into the perfect specimen of a man, with broad shoulders, biceps bulging with strength, and a deep chest rippling with muscles. Maybe that's what drew her to him in the first place, he reminded her so much of his previous master, Jiraiya, and of Dan.

With a heavy sigh she leaned back in her chair and closed her tired eyes. "I'm just going to rest for a bit, and then I'll finish this damned paperwork," she thought. Though she knew it was highly unlikely that she would even wake up, let alone finish her work.

"You should be working, you know…" he whispered softly. Lazily she opened one eye as she felts his warm breath against her ear. "It's not good for the Hokage to slack off and sleep on the job." She knew he was just teasing her, but she was slightly annoyed for being disturbed just as she was drifting off. At least now they had the opportunity to talk about this. "Naruto…" She said with a heavy exhale, "we need to talk." "Oh yeah? What about?" he replied, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms over his chest. She frowned and looked away, "this. Whatever this is. It's wrong, and we have to stop."

"Really?" he started, locking his gaze with hers. "You certainly seemed to enjoy me fucking you,"

"Watch your mouth, kid!" she scowled, as she stood up abruptly, nearly knocking him off balance. "We can't keep doing this. You are too young, and I am too old to pretend that it doesn't matter." If we get caught…" She stepped back, and he followed. "If we get caught, then what?" he snarled, stepping even closer. She took a step back to counter his movement, and ended up with her back against the wall. Naruto planted his palms on either side of her shoulders. "Then what?" he repeated. She shifted uncomfortably and avoided his gaze.

"What do you want?"

"You didn't answer my question," he hissed, and leaned in close. She was quickly losing patience with his little bout of anger.

"You don't get to barge in here and demand answers from me!" Her temper was flaring now too, and she shoved at his chest. His hands clamped around her arms, pinning her by the biceps. He was lucky she liked him so much or she would have beaten him to within an inch of his life by now. But he had her cornered.

"What do you want, Naruto," she asked him again. His eyes always turned a shade bluer when he was churning with emotion, you could always read him by the eyes

Naruto just looked at her – scowled at her – and then shook his head. Even as well as she knew him, she couldn't place the emotion. But it didn't matter, because a moment later he apparently decided that talking wasn't helping, and he crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. His mouth was insistent against hers and he swiped his tongue along her lower lip, hands careened towards her hips. He grunted and angled his head deeper into the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Though her own tongue was not completely docile. He relinquished his grip on her arms and, reaching up, slipped her coat from her arms, letting it drop to the floor. Her hands, which were planted against his chest to stop him, wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, and he took the opportunity to thrust his knee upwards, between her thighs. Ripping his mouth from hers he palmed her breast and sought out her hardened nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt. His other hand snaked down the smooth expanse of her stomach.

With that, her eyes snapped open. She knew where this was heading. What the hell was she doing?! She was supposed to stop this! "No, Naruto! We have stop!" she spluttered, though she made no attempt to move away or extricate his hand. He smirked at her as his fingers plunged beneath the waistband of her pants, teasing her lightly through her underwear, and smiling in a faintly self- congratulatory way as he felt the dripping wetness. "You still say that, even though you're wet right down to your asshole." He pressed against her clit, and she moaned as he started rubbing feverishly.

"I can't-! Mm-! Ah! We shouldn't-! Sto-! Oh f-!" This was insane. She shouldn't be doing this. But damn, she wanted it. And he wanted it.

Removing his hand from her pants he took her wrists, both of them, and pinned them against the wall, above her head. "You seem to be lacking your usual strength, 'Hokage-sama' ," he said teasingly, a grin on his face. She was about to protest when he silenced her with another kiss. Not that she was complaining. No, she wasn't complaining a damned bit. Not when he started placing hot, open mouthed kisses against the slender column of her neck. She gasped when he nipped the tender flesh where her neck and shoulder met. He released her wrists, but she doubted it was because he felt like relinquishing control. He proved her right when he reached up and tore open her blouse. No matter how many times he saw them, he was still in awe of her glorious breasts, the fantasy of all men in Konoha, and the sight he was now privy to.

Tsunade watched through half lidded eyes as Naruto lowered his head and swirled his tongue around one of her rosy nipples. She gently arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward, and groaned as she felt the wet tip of his tongue dancing over the sensitive pebble. One of his hands went to work and lavished the same amount of attention on her other breast. All Tsunade had the willpower to do was clutch at his shoulders as he sucked on her nipples, one then the other, back and forth, back and forth.

And then she groaned as he pulled away from her breasts to cup her rear and hoist her up slightly, placing her on the desk. His fingers squeezed tight against her ass, ground her against his hardness until she moaned his name. As Tsunade's hands were working on the buttons of his shirt, Naruto fanned his arm across the table, sending paperwork plummeting toward the floor. She managed to undo his buttons and slip off his shirt, before his hands found hers and pinned them to the desk, near her hips. She took a moment to admire his smooth skin and the defined muscles of his bare torso before he urged her to lie flat on her back.

He gently trailed hot kisses down her neck, and swirling his tongue in the hollow above her collarbone. Her body throbbed with anticipation the further south he went, nipping along her belly and his fingers tugging at the buttons of her pants.

With one quick tug he yanked her pants and underwear down, and spread her legs to find her wet and ready. He took a moment to appreciate the delightful view before moving on. With practiced ease Naruto slipped off her sandals and tossed them aside. Tsunade couldn't hold back her sob of pleasure as he took one of her toes in his mouth and started sucking in a way that made her pulse pound in her ears. Slowly he alternated between both feet until each of her toes were wet with his saliva, then taking one of her ankles in his hand and kissing his way up her thigh.

He could hear her sharp intake of breath when he nipped the sensitive flesh of her upper thigh, before soothing the hurt with a twirl of his tongue. Tsunade groaned with frustration as he playfully avoided the apex of her thighs, the place where she wanted, needed, him the most. "Patience," he chuckled as he kissed and caressed her other thigh. "Please Naruto… N-now," she pleaded. Her body was on fire, and if he didn't give her what she wanted, she would reach down and finish off herself.

Propped up on her elbows she watched with eagerness as he got on his knees, leaned in close and boldly licked up her slit. "My…God…" she breathed. With a dull thud her head fell back against the desk as she ground her hips against his mouth, her hands tangled in his hair. She tasted like honey and copper pennies, and like a man starved, he lapped up her juices. His tongue slowly circled her clit, and she panted and scratched her nails along his scalp, arching closer. When he placed both his hands on her thighs and spread them as wide as they could go, she cursed into the dark as he slipped his tongue inside her.

"Kami, Naruto, _yes!_" she groaned. With both hands Naruto pressed down on her hips to stop her from writhing so much. She was close, so close, just a little more. Bliss was rolling through her in little waves and she cried out as she felt the slow tightening in her belly. "Yes, yes! Naruto, don't stop!"

But he did. He did stop, and she let out a grunt of exasperation. "If you're gonna come, I want to be inside you," he growled. With that he gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. She slipped her hand inside his pants to stroke his neglected length, listened to him moan, then pulled her hand back out to push his and underwear down his hips in one swift move. Tsunade wound her legs around his waist for leverage, then reached between them to guide him to her.

The first thrust was almost enough to make her come – almost, but not quite. "I won't last long," she gasped as he hit just the right angle, just the right spot. With his hands spreading her thighs, Naruto pulled out almost to the tip before he slammed into her again. "Do that again!" she whimpered, and he complied.

When his thumb found her clit, slick with her natural juices, he rubbed in slow, deliberate circles, and she could feel the first spasm of an orgasm slap through her – vicious and brilliant. Tsunade couldn't control her mouth, couldn't help the way she cried for him as she squeezed her eyes shut and let him rail into her with abandon. She was about to come. And come hard. "Fuck! I-! Yes! Naruto! Oh f-! Ah! Mm! Naruto! _Naruto!_" With a strangled cry all the tension in her belly exploded brilliantly, the tremors of ecstasy racking her body, her juices pooling beneath her hips. "Almost! Almost!" Naruto gasped, his brow furrowed in concentration. Tsunade tightened her legs around his waist and ground her hips against his, pulling him close and sucking on his pulse point. That was enough to undo him and he came inside her with a vicious groan and a fierce "Fuck!" and they were left there, trembling and sweaty, his weight keeping her pinned against the desk.

That had been insane. But so good. Tsunade's legs felt like liquid, her head was spinning, and her lungs were burning as she dragged in gasp after gasp of air. And then much too soon for her taste, he shifted and pulled out of her. He extended his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her back up. She rested her head against his chest, covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and wound her arms around his waist. "Wow… That was incredible," she sighed in satisfaction. Naruto chuckles and pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands, and a sudden urge overtook him to kiss her eyelids. "Yeah, it really was. But weren't you saying we should sto-" she silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips and leaning in for a quick but tender kiss. "I guess I made a mistake… Just a little longer," she mumbled, mostly to herself. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, and whispered "Okay, I think I can live with that."


	2. Chapter 2

AN Yay! The second chapter is done finally! This was quite a difficult one to write and I hope I did a good job. So drop me a review and let me know what you think and if I should carry on

Naruto glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time, scanning the room, but so far only unfamiliar faces appeared through the door. He was growing impatient, and began drumming his fingers on the table, and staring absent mindedly at the ripples it made in his drink.

It seemed like Tsunade finally had a change of heart after their carnal excursions the night before, and she had accepted his request to join him for a celebration along with his teammates and a few of the jounin. But she was uncharacteristically late. Did she forget or did she decide against it, he wondered. He never knew with her, and even as well as he did know her, he could get never quite get to the bottom of her. There was always something left to be uncovered, some part of her that she kept hidden, for what reason he didn't know. But it was irrelevant now, he would confront her later.

"Hey, Naruto!" he was brought out of his reverie by Kiba's brash voice. "Stop being so distant and join in the conversation, would ya?" Kiba sulked. "Oh, uh sorry," Naruto smiled as he sat up straighter.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" Kiba probed inquisitively, "waiting for someone?"

"I invited baa-chan as well."

"You invited Tsunade-sama?!" Kiba squawked in surprise. Well this was going to be awkward.

"Well, she seemed really stressed as of late and I thought she deserved a break," Naruto countered defensively. Surely there was nothing wrong with inviting the Hokage. Or maybe he was the only that thought so seeing as he was the one bedding her.

Kiba turned his attention towards the conversation at the opposite end of the table. Naruto didn't bother in partaking and continued drumming his fingers on the table, waiting.

"Sorry I'm late," came a soft, distinctly feminine voice. Naruto opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he closed, and turned his head in the direction in which the voice came.

Tsunade stood in the doorway of the establishment, leaning slightly against the doorframe. There was a subtle flush of pink on her cheeks. Seems she had already been drinking.

Being slightly overdressed for the occasion, she took his breath away, his greeting coming out as a hoarse croak.

He had never seen her like this before.

She was wearing a silky black dress that came to just above her knees, showing off her perfectly sculpted ankles and tones calves. The plunging neckline was hardly a deviation from her normal attire, but the flimsy material did nothing to hinder the view of her generous assets.

"Baa-chan!" he managed to find his voice

He knew she hated that name but he had to keep the pretense up. Suspicions would arise if he started referring to her by another name. He would never call her that during their steamy bouts of lovemaking, but he had no other names for her, so he simply refrained from using names or titles.

She raised one delicate eyebrow, a vein bulging at her temple.

Smiling apologetically he patted the seat next to him and, with a sigh she sauntered over and slid in beside him.

The scent of her perfume permeated the air, vanilla and sweet spices infused with soft florals, beautifully sensual and inviting.

"You're late, baa-chan," Naruto teased with a pout.

She stomped on his foot with one high heel, putting on her best sugary-sweet smile. "Unlike you, I have work to do."

"Judging by that red flush on your cheeks, I'd say the last thing you were doing was working," he taunted lightheartedly. He knew about her stash she kept locked in the desk drawer.

"Well first things first. I'll have a sake!" she raised her hand, calling out to the bartender.

"Anything you want?"

'You,' he mused internally.

He cocked his head towards his drink on the table. "No, I'm good."

She stared at him as he picked up his glass and took a sip, a thin film of wetness covering his lips. Oh how she wanted to run her tongue along his mouth and lick off the remnants of his drink. She was reminded of the previous night, of how smooth and pliant his lips felt beneath her own. How he tangled his tongue with hers, trailed hot kisses down her stomach to -. "Shit! I shouldn't be thinking about this now!" she mentally rebuked herself as she felt the rush of heat between her thighs.

Naruto caught her longing stare and winked at her, a small smile quirking at his mouth. The bartender placed her drink on the table and left without a word. With both hands Tsunade cupped her drink and slowly brought it to her lips. She took a big gulp, relishing in the warmth spreading through her belly, then almost choked on it as she felt a slight pressure move over her thigh in a smooth, confident path, outside in. Coughing harshly, she cleared her throat, as if her drink had gone down the wrong tube, and shot him a warning glare. Naruto tilted his head toward her, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, and looking satisfyingly amused.

"He's fucking _enjoying_ himself!" Tsunade thought, as he ran his hand up her thigh, pulling her dress along with it. Her muscles tensed and her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his fingers brush across her wet womanhood. "Oh!" she hissed, as he pressed two fingers against her, sinking into her. Tsunade gripped her glass, struggling to maintain her composure, and trying to focus her attention elsewhere than on the deliciously smoldering sensation between her thighs.

Naruto didn't cease his ministrations, and could hear her sharp intake of breath as he pulled her underwear to one side and slid two fingers inside her wet heat. Tsunade bit down hard on her lower lip, straining to keep herself from moaning as she felt the lightning race through her spine.

She leaned forward with her head in her hands, shuddering and letting out a soft whimper as he hit just the right spot.

"Tsunade-sama, is something the matter?" Shizune questioned, looking troubled. "I- Oh! I- I'm just not f-feeling so well," Tsunade stammered. "I-I think I'm getting a-a headache." Another moan escaped her throat as Naruto brought her dangerously close to the edge of a very publicly inappropriate feeling. But she knew she couldn't find release here, not now, not in the company of friends and teammates.

As if he read her thoughts, Naruto extricated his fingers and wiped the wetness that clung to them on the side of his pants. Instantly her taut muscles relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief. Reaching under the table, she adjusted her underwear and dress, then abruptly announcing "I'm going to, uh, go now."

With that said, she hastily got up and moved toward the exit before glancing back at Naruto, her eyes beckoning him to follow her.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called after her, but Tsunade was already gone. She made a move to get up and chase after her, but Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. Dumbfounded, she stared at him, not knowing what had just happened.

"It's fine. I'll go check on her!" Naruto called as he dashed out the door. He entered the gloomy streets, which were quite busy for that time of night, but Tsunade had disappeared from sight. "Dammit! Where did she run off to?!" he thought, feeling frustrated. As he made his way to her office, he felt a pair of strong, but feminine hands clamp around his arm and yank him into a shadowy alleyway.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know," his assailant whispered tauntingly, her warm breath on his ear. It was so dark inside the alley that he could barely discern the familiar outline of Tsunade. "You got me all hot and bothered, and now you're going to finish me off," she smiled wickedly, before pulling him into a fierce kiss, possessive and demanding. He liked this new rough, no-personal-bubble Tsunade. But Naruto was never one for submission, and he wasn't about to let her change that.

He seized her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him, their lips parting with a smack. Before Tsunade could react, Naruto walked her backwards and slammed her back against the cold brick wall, leaving her breathless. There were no tenderness at all, and when she stared into his blue orbs she saw only one emotion. Lust. He wanted her now, his need so great he felt he might expire then and there.

He grasped her waist, pulling her close, her breasts pressing against his chest as he kissed her hard and hot. His nails scratched down her sensuously exposed back, and trailed down to her rear, his fingers squeezing tight. When she gasped he took the opportunity to steal into her mouth, sucking firmly, yet gently on her tongue. She tasted faintly of sake. Whimpers and purrs rested in her throat, slipping out as he rocked her against his hardness.

She was acutely aware of the noise they were making, that one of the passersby might notice their actions, but it was a testament to how far gone she was that it didn't bother her all that much. At least not now.

Not when Naruto's hands reached up to palm her breasts and seek out her hardened nipples, tugging and teasing at her through her dress, hard enough for the material to create delicious friction against her. "God, Naruto, yes!" she breathed as she tore her mouth from his, her head falling back.

Realizing suddenly that Naruto had been neglected, Tsunade shifted her grip to tug at his belt, her hand delving through fabric to find his very generous erection, and began pumping. She gave him a few quick pulls, before pulling her hand back out to push his pants and underwear down his hips with one quick tug.

"Now," she leaned forward and whispered, her voice dripping with need. He took a hold of her waist and whirled her around so she was leaning with her hands against the wall. Naruto reached down for the hem of dress, lifted it high above her waist, and was rewarded with a full view of her lacy black panties, that maybe she wore just for him.

She shuddered with anticipation as he pulled her underwear down to her ankles, leaving her to shimmy and kick out of them. He could see the wetness running down her thighs and swiped the pad of his thumb over it, hearing her breath catching in her throat, before placing his digit in his mouth and licking off her essence. Bending down he breathed, "you taste delicious", and then sucking on her earlobe for good measure.

Grasping her hip, he steadied himself, aligning himself with entrance. As he thrust his hips forward, spearing her against the wall, his hand pressed against her mouth, choking a scream that surely would've betrayed their illicit deeds.

With one hand Naruto reached around and encompassed her breast, twirling the erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the other hand still clamped over her mouth, stifling her whimpers of pleasure.

For a moment, the otherwise silent and empty alley was filled with the soft, rhythmic sounds of the wet slapping of skin on skin, Tsunade's muffled moans echoing faintly.

In the distance they could hear the sounds of laughter and rapidly approaching footsteps; the rest that were in the restaurant and were now retiring for the night.

Both froze instantly, and Tsunade felt a very unwanted chill run down her spine. She shifted her position so as to pull him out of her, but Naruto withdrew his hand from her mouth to clutch at her hips, his fingers digging in painfully, and holding her in place.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she whispered vehemently as she turned her head and glowered at him. He grinned mischievously as he glanced towards the entrance of the alleyway, the footsteps becoming louder. They were getting close.

Even though his better judgment told him that it was a very bad idea, and that Tsunade would most likely castrate him with a rusty spoon, he couldn't control the impulse.

And she would thank him for it later.

Leaning forward he pressed hot open-mouthed kisses on the nape of her neck, his hands still gripping her hips, before thrusting forward and biting down hard, bruising the tender flesh . Her whole body jerked and she squealed at the sensation.

She realized her mistake when the footsteps stopped suddenly and someone said: "Did you hear that?" It was Kiba. Damn his hypersensitive ears!

"Hear what?" Another one asked. "Shit!" Tsunade cursed silently, "That's Shizune!"

"Something sounded like a shriek," Kiba replied. He strode towards the alley and paused at the entrance.

"It's probably a cat in heat ," Shizune sighed impatiently, tapping her foot.

I don't know… It sounded very much human to me." Kiba moved closer, squinting his eyes and peering into the darkness.

"Fuck!" Tsunade thought as she saw Kiba staring right at them. _Busted_.

How was she going to explain this? The Fifth Hokage engaging in adulterous activities with the Kyuubi boy. She was never going to live this down. But in her current state, her pleasure-addled mind was powerless to stop him. And she found it strangely erotic having an audience.

Gradually Kiba's eyes adjusted to the dark and he could make out the vague silhouette of two people. The woman, he assumed, was bent forward, leaning with her hands against the wall, absorbing the impact. The other was fiercely rocking back and forth against her. The libidinous nature of their movements was undeniable.

"I guess I was just imagining things," Kiba chuckled uncomfortably, taking a few steps back and scratching the back of his head, suddenly feeling very embarrassed for intruding on the couple's privacy. Though he thought he recognized that mop of spiky hair. He turned and scrambled onwards, Shizune following, and Tsunade and Naruto were left in silence. Both glanced towards the entrance ensuring their viewer had indeed left.

"Did you like being watched?" Naruto taunted as he fervently drove into her, "you could have stopped me anytime, but you didn't."

Yes, she did like it. Damn it all hell, she loved it! She felt so dirty, so immoral, and that just served to arouse her even more. Of course, she would never admit it.

"You know, maybe we should invite him to join in next time," Naruto said in mock contemplation.

Invite him to join in? She couldn't deny that the idea seemed somewhat appealing. In all her years she had never been with two men at once, and it could prove…entertaining… But that would make matters even more complicated. As if it wasn't complicated enough. As tempted as she was, she had to refuse.

She was about to object when Naruto reached around to flick and caress her sensitive clit, and her words got caught in her throat.

Her head fell forward, hair veiling her face as she panted heavily, her nails scraping against the wall.

Closer and closer he brought her to the peak with his masterful manipulation of her body. He could hear the sighs in her throat growing shorter and coarser, feel her inner muscles contract and release around him, signaling her impending orgasm.

He grasped both her pigtails and pulled her up, pressing her flush against his chest, the heat of her body engulfing him. Before she could voice her pain his hand clamped around her neck, constricting her windpipe and squeezing her arteries, suffocating her.

She clawed at his hand, wheezing with breathlessness, her eyes tearing up.

She felt a sudden flash of heat, followed by another and another as pleasure slid through her legs, her eyes rolling back in their sockets, legs giving in and body going limp. He released the pressure on her neck and held her close as her body bucked and jumped, her orgasm violently tearing through her. She cried out, his name like candy on her lips.

When the convulsions died down she was left weak and shaky, slumped against his chest, her breath cutting at her lungs and throat. Her hair was plastered against her forehead, wet with perspiration.

She couldn't remember the last time, if ever, she had such an intense, mind-numbing orgasm. Certainly, no one had ever tried to choke her, and she was unsure of whether she should thank him or kill him.

As drained and foggy as she was, she knew that Naruto hadn't come yet. She would have to correct that.

She shifted and he slipped out of her. Slowly she regained her footing, and he released his hold on her once he was sure she could stand on her own. She turned to face him, and grinned. Reversing their positions, she pushed him up against the wall and unzipped his jacket. He trembled as she raked her nails along his bare torso and kissed his Adam's apple, leisurely licking her way down his stomach until she was on her knees, faced with the object of her affection.

He jerked violently as he felt her warm breath on his heated skin, the blood rushing to his head so fast he feared he might faint. He bit back a moan as she kissed the tip before grasping his shaft and wrapping her lips around him. She could taste herself on his cock as she bobbed her head back and forth, her hand and mouth moving in tandem. She glanced upwards and held his gaze, a devilish gleam in her eye.

Gently he placed his hands on the back of her head and moved along with her rhythm. He groaned softly as she dragged the underside of her tongue against the base and swirled it around the tip.

She knew he was close when he fisted his hands in her hair, his muscles pulling taut, and his breath coming in short, husky pants.

"Shit!" he warned as his fingers tightened and he gave a few strangled grunts. Tsunade gasped softly as she felt the liquid heat fill her mouth. His hips rocked slightly as he held her head in place and she let the thick creaminess run down her throat, swallowing with an audible gulp.

He savored the delightful sight of the Hokage on her knees, excitedly swallowing his cum. He wondered briefly if "The Legendary Sucker" was indeed a moniker she earned through her terrible gambling skills, or if she was really just a "legendary sucker".

She winked and grinned as she released him with a loud pop and he sighed in utter satisfaction. For a quickie in an alley it was pretty good.

"So where did you learn that little trick of yours?" Tsunade asked as she stood up and searched for her discarded underwear. "Never mind, I'd rather not know," she waved her hand dismissively.

"Looking for this?" he questioned with a grin as he held up his hand, her underwear dangling from his finger. She snatched it from him in one swift move and wriggled into them, scowling at the wet patch pressing against her bare skin.

"Well? How do I look?" Tsunade asked as she smoothed down her dress and disheveled hair. "You look thoroughly fucked," Naruto smirked self-satisfactorily, snickering at her attempts to make herself look respectable, "that was top five, easily."

"Tsunade slanted a coy look at him. "No disagreements there. We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely," he uttered a promise, his lips quirking a little.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the long wait ^^; But here is the next chapter! Or, rather the first part of it. I decided to split it into two parts, just because, well, I felt like it. And there's nothing better than having your readers beg for more!

Also, I've been thinking that eventually I will have to add another character, male or female, as I can only keep things between Naruto and Tsunade interesting for so long, and there's only so many scenarios I can do. So, let me know what you think.

And as always, reviews please!

It was getting late, and Tsunade was ready to call it a night

The last few days had been particularly uneventful, both at home and in the office. Other than piles of paperwork, she had nothing else to occupy her time. Every once in a while she would indulge in a cup, cups, of sake as a reward for working so diligently.

Work aside, she found herself missing him more with each passing day- he was on a A-rank mission in Kumo. More than that, she had grown lonely, and needy, and she missed the totally mind-blowing sex – after all, old habits die hard.

Thankfully, he was supposed to return in a day or two, and she couldn't wait to see him. She headed to bed, intent on sleeping the night away.

An hour later she came to the realization that sleep would not come quickly. Her mind was racing too much. Every time she shut her eyes she could see him, kissing her, touching her, trailing blazes across her porcelain skin, and those lewd thoughts kept her wide awake. Aroused, she sat up in bed. Sleep was eluding her, and either she had to take a really cold shower, or…

Her eyes flickered toward the nightstand. A small stack of books that she had to yet to read, lay atop it. Her attention was drawn to a particular book with a bright orange cover, one she hadn't read in a very long time.

She would never admit to reading such literature, though she couldn't deny that it had its uses. Jiraiya was truly masterful in his perverted ways, and all those years of peeping really paid off. The scenarios he conjured up was certainly unusual, sometimes shocking, things she would never have considered doing, but it never failed to excite her.

As if in a trance, she reached over and slid the book from underneath the others. She ran her fingertip along the spine, her heartbeat quickening. She always considered it an act of desperation, but she had her needs, and perhaps she could allow herself to indulge in cardinal pleasures.

She flipped open the book to a random page, and her eyes scanned across it, stopping at a paragraph that instantly drew her attention.

Tentatively, she slid her nightgown up her thighs till it was bunched around her waist, and lay down, finding a comfortable position on her back. Slowly, she dragged her hand across her thighs, seeking the warmth at their juncture. The other hand holding open the book as she started to read.

Tsunade had never been afraid to try new things, but she had never really considered being tied up, like the woman in the chapter. And she found it strangely erotic. She was a strong and independent woman, and had never been one for submission, but she found that she didn't mind all that much when Naruto was the one holding her down and taking control.

In her mind she replaced the characters in the chapter with herself and Naruto.

_She was lying on her back, legs splayed open, the cold steel of the handcuffs biting into her wrists. She squirmed and struggled against her bonds as Naruto slowly swirled a feather around the swell of her breasts, purposefully avoiding her sensitive nipples. _

A soft moan escaped her throat as she ran her fingertips over the wetness, treading frequently over her erect clit.

_He pressed his hips into hers, feeling her heat, and slowly trailed the feather down the smooth expanse of her stomach._

Shuddering, she slowly slipped two fingers inside, and it felt good, amazing.

_Lower and lower he traced the feather, and she trembled in anticipation before he gently ran the tip over the swollen nub._

She sped up her movements and sighed, closing her eyes and concentrating on the tiny tremors reverberating through her body.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she froze mid-thrust. Through her haze of pleasure, she could hear someone.

Naruto was standing in the doorway, his eyes the size of grapefruit, and his mouth hanging open. How she hadn't heard him she didn't know, but he was standing there and she was-

Tsunade gasped and pulled her fingers away, her heart pounding and a bright red flush on her face. She sat up and gathered the covers around herself. Embarrassed couldn't begin to cover what she was feeling.

"Naruto!" she croaked.

He took a step toward her, then another, slowly approaching the bed.

"Naruto, I thought –" she swallowed hard. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he smiled teasingly, recovering from his early surprise.

She was still breathing hard when he reached the bed, looking panicked even as he leant down to kiss her. She tilted her head to grant him access and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips.

"You weren't supposed to see that," she whispered, as he pulled away, still feeling flustered.

He smiled as he pushed aside the covers to expose her pale skin. "Why not?" he murmured, his fingers finding the book in her hand. She made a sound of objection as he pulled it out of her reach.

Straightening up, he stared at the cover and grinned impishly, "I never knew you were into this. How many other naughty things do you do when I'm not around."

"I'm not- I don't-!" she sputtered, her cheeks flushing. Damn him for getting her so flustered, no one else had such power over her.

He placed the book back on the nightstand and moved over to her dresser, gazing momentarily at the assortment of perfume and make up, before pulling out the chair and dragging it towards the middle of the room, in front of her bed. Plopping down, he leaned back and casually threw his arm over the side.

"Well then, carry on."

"I- What?" she questioned, looking dumbfounded.

"Don't let me stop you," he quipped.

"Naruto," she protested, her skin heating up, and swallowing hard and trying and gather her thoughts.

"Why not?" he teased. "It sounded like you enjoyed it moments ago," he added, his voice low and suggestive.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious under his intense gaze, she looked down and recalled the night in the alley, when Kiba saw them, how hot she felt and how it served to excite her even more, knowing that someone was watching. She couldn't tell if it was her pre-existing arousal or simply the thought of the act that enticed her, and nodded slowly.

Pushing aside the covers, she slid the straps of her nightgown down her arms, revealing the milky skin of her breasts.

Naruto's heart caught in his throat, he still couldn't believe how beautiful she truly was. His eyes travelled the length of her body, admiring every inch, before coming to rest on her exquisite face. She was staring back at him, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth and a teasing glint in her eyes.

She crawled towards the edge of the bed, laying down and spreading her legs wide.

Unconsciously he licked his lips at the sight of the glistening wetness between her thighs. As if a week away from her hadn't been enough to cause more than a little discomfort in his lower regions, he found her like this, flushed and ready. And after he overcame the initial disbelief, he was finding the whole thing incredibly hot.

She trailed the tips of her fingers slowly along her inner thigh, shivering in response. The confines of Naruto's pants were becoming all but painful and he grunted in anticipation as Tsunade softly ran her fingers up and down her slit, before parting herself to afford him a better view.

He watched in amusement and desire as she slid two fingers inside, trying not to instinctively arch her back. He loved it when she tried to hold back, because when she finally lost it, it was almost enough for him too.

To aid in her masturbation she reached up and fondled her breasts, gently pulling and twisting at her nipples, a long and elongated sigh leaving her throat.

Naruto could feel himself literally getting bent out of shape as Tsunade slowly withdrew her soaked digits, examining the wetness that clung to them, before placing them in her mouth, slowly twirling her tongue around her fingers. She didn't care much for her own taste, but with Naruto watching, the thought of it sent throbs straight to her lower regions.

When her fingers were wet only with saliva, she returned them to their previous position.

Her thighs twitched, hips undulating with the rhythmic, piston-like movements of her fingers. Soon, it became too much for her to handle and she dug her heels into the bed, lifting her pelvis slightly as she continued to pump and caress.

So lost was she in her own pleasure that she failed to notice Naruto had gotten up, until she felt his hand on her own, slowly removing her fingers.

Groaning in frustration, she reached down with her other hand, but he quickly pushed it away. Before she could protest, he lowered his mouth to her and sucked gently on the swollen nub, garnering a loud, uninhibited moan. He did it again, this time using his fingers to part her. His tongue flicked over her clit as he pushed the tips of his fingers inside her. He grinned as he slid his fingers in deeper, pushing himself up to watch her writhe in pleasure.

"Fuck, Naruto," she groaned urgently, grinding her hips against his hand.

As he languidly pumped in and out of her, he moved up to lavish attention to the other parts of her body. Her muscles fluttered as he trailed steamy, open mouthed kisses along her belly, stopping momentarily to dip his tongue into her navel. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the nerves in the center of her body shoot up her spine.

With agonizing slowness, his lips paid homage to the valley between her breasts, teeth scraping delightfully over her collarbone, before nipping his way up the slender column of her neck. She breathed a sob of pleasure, her hands fisting into the sheets until her knuckles grew white, as she felt her blood grow heavier with each pump of his fingers.

"Ah! Naruto! Kami, I-! I'm going to-!"

Naruto grinned against her quivering flesh, incredibly gratified at her passionate babbling. Wanting to finally push her over the precipice, he curled his fingers upwards, sucking strongly on her pulse point, and feeling her blood pumping furiously.

Her breath hitched and her face clenched for a moment as she plummeted over the edge, hard. His name left her throat, a low, drawn-out howl, her body shuddering fiercely. Naruto inhaled sharply, feeling her muscles contract around his fingers. The tremors persisted, and he murmured her name repeatedly as he nuzzled against her neck, basking in the sounds of her whimpers as her body slowly came down from the peak.

When she could finally see straight again, Naruto withdrew his hand, and with a sly, meaningful smile, fastened his lips around his fingers and sucked with a moan of relish. Tsunade couldn't help but whimper at the sight.

Leaning into him, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently before slipping her tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth.

As she pulled away, she gave a secretive grin and pushed him onto his back. Before he could react, or protest, Tsunade was on top of him, her thighs on either side of his hips, and her hands on his torso.

Leaning forward, her breasts pressing against his chest, she nipped the lobe of his ear, before whispering in that seductive way of hers.

"My turn."


End file.
